Augen Auf
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: "Ouvre les yeux, tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?" / Semi Wincest (oui c'est possible), M pour thèmes dérangeants et mauvaise littérature, je devrais arrêter de poster sur ce fandom, adios !


Ceci n'est pas un UA, mais je ne sais pas vraiment à quel instant de la série ça se passerait ? Sans doute saison 4 - 5. Le titre vient d'une chanson de Oomph! (à vos souhaits) qui est un (pour ne pas dire Le) plus grand groupe de tout l'Univers. Et ça veut dire un truc comme "Ouvre les yeux" ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, je parle pas allemand mais google traduction me l'a dit.

ENSUITE, noté M parce que thèmes dérangeants (incestes, langage cru, mauvaise littérature, sous-entendus obscènes et potentiellement nécrophile, narration instable, scarifications).

Oui, donc la narration est instable, c'est strange, j'aime rendre les personnages cinglés et pousser mon potentiel lectorat à me haïr - je suis masochiste - et je retourne manger du fromage et boire du vin comme tous les français le font (c'est bien connu).

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

Qu'est-il en train de compter ? Il ne le sait pas, il ne le sait plus – l'a-t-il jamais su ? Sont-ce les étoiles qui parsèment le ciel qu'il n'a pas vu depuis si longtemps qu'il n'est pas sûr de se rappeler de sa couleur ou sont-ce les coupures qui recouvrent son corps ? Il n'en est plus sûr, mais à quoi bon l'être ? Tout ceci n'a plus aucun sens, ce sens que rien n'a jamais eu – et est-ce que Rien lui-même est, ou n'est-il rien ? Tu te perds dans des phrases compliquées que tu ne comprends même plus, et tu ne sais pas si tout ceci a déjà eu un sens – mais tu l'as déjà dit, déjà pensé, déjà écrit, déjà marqué sur ta chair comme sur ton être, à quoi bon le répéter encore et encore ?

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

A-t-il déjà joué à cache-cache avec son frère ? Il n'en a pas le moindre souvenir. Lui reste-t-il quelque chose au fond de sa mémoire usée, de son crâne fracassé à de trop nombreuses reprises sur les murs de sa chambre, sur les parois de son existence dont il ne reste que quelques morceaux, ci et là, perdus tu ne sais où ? Tu, il – quel est le narrateur de ton existence, Dean ? Quelle voix t'effraie le moins ?

_Un, deux, trois_ – oh, ta gueule, Dean. Tu comptes répéter longtemps cette merde ?

Quelque chose ne marche pas. Peut-être que quelque chose s'est brisé en lui – non, c'est ici depuis toujours. Enfermé au fond de son esprit quelque peu dérangé, il l'a toujours su et l'a toujours ignoré – est-ce que tu avais peur, Dean ? Est-ce que tu craignais ce que tu étais ou ce que tu pourrais lui faire ? Peut-être un mélange des deux – oh, à n'en pas douter. Mais il doute, il ne cesse de se remettre en question – mais à quoi bon, Dean ? Accepte-le, cesse de nier ces pulsions qui frappent ton cœur et élancent ton corps. Tu le veux, tu le désires – mais quelle voix te ferait le plus plaisir ? Quelle voix Sammy va-t-il entendre quand tu ne pourras plus te retenir ? Telle est la question.

_Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal_ – tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, dis-tu ? Il ne veut pas lui faire de mal, il ne veut rien lui faire – il ne veut pas blesser son corps, il ne veut pas souiller son âme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il dit, c'est ce qu'il tente de penser, ce n'est pas ce qui hante tes rêves – oh, as-tu encore changé de voix, Dean ? Tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte. Mais je suis sûr qu'une voie te conduira à la fin de ce chapitre et peut-être à la fin de ta vie. N'est-ce pas une excellente idée ? Si, bien évidemment – _mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal !_ – bien sûr que si, tu en meurs d'envie.

C'est quelque peu malsain, tu le sais ? C'est ton frère, mais peut être qu'à force de le protéger, quelque chose est né en toi, quelque chose de dangereux, quelque chose qui finira par lui faire du mal – ou peut-être était-ce déjà là avant ? Il l'ignore et sa tête frappe, s'écrase ou se fracasse, contre un matelas ou contre un mur, contre un sol ou contre lui – ou peut-être est-ce la tête de ton frère qui est maculée de sang ? Tu ne saurais le dire, ta vision est floutée. Tout est flouté. Ou peut-être que rien ne l'est ? Dean, tu doutes, c'est amusant – _je doute pas, ta gueule ! _– répète, pour voir ? – _**TA GUEULE !**_ – ah, c'est qu'il s'excite !

Ce n'est pas moi qui veux faire des choses que je n'oserai nommer à mon frère. Est-ce que tu sens entre tes cuisses, Dean ? Quand tu imagines que ta main est la sienne, quand tu te dégoûtes et pour cause, tu es un ignoble personnage ! Est-ce que tu prendrais son sang pour lubrifiant ? J'imagine déjà le terrible spectacle. Et si l'autre ange te surprenait ? Bien sûr qu'il le ferait, il sait tout. Après tout, il y a votre lien, profond – si profond. Oh, comme tu voudrais explorer Sammy en profondeur. – _dégueulasse dégueulasse dégueulasse, ta gueule, je_ – tu quoi, tu crois, tu – _**ARRETE !**_ Mais tu adorerais être surpris, non ? Tu es quelqu'un de si morbide – _ta gueule, tu existes pas, ferme ta gueule, je vais te défoncer_ – non, pas moi, plutôt ton frère, non ?

Tu veux lui faire du mal, tu le veux, tu le désires, alors pourquoi t'en priver ? Ne résiste pas – _je dois pas_ – bien sûr que si, pourquoi tu hésites ? _– je veux pas_ – bien sûr que si, pourquoi tu résistes ? – _**JE VEUX PAS**_ – Oh, Dean, tu me fais pitié.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six_ – arrête d'essayer de garder pied, tu commences à me les briser ! Enfin, briser… C'est plutôt toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Les murs sont blancs, il ne sait plus si ce sont ceux de sa chambre, ceux de son esprit, ceux de la salle-de-bain ils se maculent d'un rouge trop foncé ou trop clair pour en être réellement. D'où provient-il ? Du sol ou du plafond ? Il ne le sait pas, il ne le sait plus – peut-être de ses bras, tu remarques enfin qu'ils sont plus mutilés qu'ils ne le devraient. Est-ce que Sam s'est défendu ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu as fait. Est-ce que tu as bu ? Tu ne sais plus. Tu voudrais l'attaquer, tu voudrais le voir pleurer, tu voudrais le voir souffrir, tu voudrais être le cause de cette douleur, tu voudrais être son bourreau, tu voudrais créer un nouvel Enfer dont tu serais le Roi et où il serait ton principal jeu – t'es barré. _Je veux rien lui faire, je veux rien lui faire, arrête de raconter de la merde, va crever, va crever, ça fait mal putain, VA CREVER !_– qu'est-ce qui te fait souffrir, Dean ? Ton crâne, tes bras, tes pensées ou ton début d'érection ? Oh, excuse-moi, tu ne ressens aucun désir pour ton frère.

_Un, deux, trois_ – bon, t'as fini ?

Il a envie de tirer son corps dans une ruelle, il a envie d'un sous-sol sale et d'un visage encrassé, suintant et souillé de toutes les façons possibles. Il a envie d'entailler ses joues, de mutiler sa peau, d'enfoncer un couteau dans son avant bras et laisser la lame là pendant des jours il a envie de l'entendre hurler et supplier, la langue plus pendante que celle d'une chienne en chaleur – tu voudrais que Sammy soit ta chienne en chaleur, ne mens pas ! Tu es fêlé, non ? Ta tête va éclater. Est-ce que tu veux voir les débris de ton cerveau sur les murs ? Tu pourrais peut-être les peindre de ton sang, tu pourrais rire à n'en plus pouvoir et crever sur le sol – _MAIS TA GUEULE ! Je veux rien lui faire, je veux rien lui faire, je l'aime, je veux rien lui faire, je veux l'embrasser, je l'aime, je_ – qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Dean ? – _qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? J'crois que j'deviens taré_ – tu crois ? – _j'deviens taré _– faute avouée à jamais non pardonnée !

Il est grand temps que tu admettes tes torts ! Oh, bien sûr, tu peux mourir et emporter avec toi la Planète entière, je ne te pardonnerai pas. Parlons de choses plus intéressantes – des choses qui te concernent. Ca nous intéresse, n'est-ce pas. Ca nous PASSIONNE – _un, deux, trois_ – je t'ai dit de la FERMER. Quoiqu'il en soit… L'embrasser, mais comment, Dean ? – _Je veux l'embrasser et lui murmurer que je l'aime et serrer son corps tremblant et_ – oh, c'est que tout ceci deviendrait intéressant ! Voyez le grand Dean Winchester, chasseur de démons et autres ignominies depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Peut-être que Dieu ne te laissera qu'une éternité ou deux dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer pour de pareilles pensées, pour de pareils blasphèmes. Tu es si monstrueux qu'il n'est même pas nécessaire de te juger sur des actes que tu n'as pas encore commis, mais sur ta simple envie, à demi-consciente, de le faire – _je crois que je devrais mourir_ – bien sûr que tu le devrais ! Mais assouvis tes fantasmes, avant, Dean. Que les crochets puissent s'enfoncer dans ta chair et la déchirer, que tu revives en bien pire les tourments de la perdition. Oh, me vient une idée toi que l'expérience là-bas a forgé, tu pourras t'amuser sur lui ? Et son pauvre corps frêle que tu découperas, découperas… Mais on ne ramène pas les morts découpés sur Terre, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu abuseras de chaque morceau de son corps, est-ce que tu abuseras de son cadavre ? Tu en es capable.

_**TA GUEULE**_ – c'est d'un malpoli ! Mais tu ne peux pas me faire taire et tu le sais. Je sais ce que tu veux et tu ne l'acceptes pas – _je l'aime, je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas qu'il souffre, je dois le protéger, c'est mon Sammy, mon Sammy que j'aime et quel goût ont ses lèvres ? Ca reste innocent, je jure que c'est innocent, je jure que je suis innocent, j'ai rien fait, rien, rien, rien, rien, rien_. Mais qui te croira ? Sans doute pas moi !

_Un, deux, trois, quatre_ – **TA GUEULE !**

Ton crâne est fêlé, ton crâne est détruit – il l'a éclaté sur le lit, sur les murs, il est allongé au sol ou peut-être est-il mort. Qu'es-tu, Dean ? – _désolé Sammy, désolé, désolé, je suis désolé, désolé_ – la lame est tremblante, la lame s'approche de ses veines, la lame est jetée – une hémorragie peut être arrêtée. Oh, tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal, alors tu meurs ? Vas-y, meurs, Winchester. Je serai là en Enfer. Je sais que je suis ta voix préférée. Tu l'imagines ? Son corps, tu le veux, je le sais – tu le désires, je le sais. Depuis toujours. Est-ce que l'imaginer mort est aussi excitant pour toi que l'imaginer sous ton joug, complètement soumis à ta personne ? A n'en pas douter.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six_ – combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?

Oh, Dean, je pense que nous n'allons pas nous entendre, ce jeu-là n'est pas amusant. Tu étais sérieux ? Dean, cesse. Pose ce pistolet. Pose-le. Non, pas sur ta tempe. Dean, je sais à quoi tu penses et je suis contre assouvis tes envies, souffre au-delà de toutes notions en Enfer, mais n'appuie pas sur la gâchette.

Cinglé, dégénéré, taré – est-ce qu'il faut encore d'autres mots pour te désigner ? Oui. Malsain. Ignoble. Dégoûtant, répugnant. Mais ne te suicide pas, Dean. Reste, porte le poids de ton existence jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que l'Eternité vienne te prendre, jusqu'à ce que tu te prennes cette putain d'éternité dans la gueule, souffre, souffre, fais-lui du mal, tu en crèves d'envie – _ta gueule. Ta gueule. __**TA GUEULE**__. Je lui ferais rien. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement fort_ – comme un putain de cinglé ! – _c'est qui la putain ici ?_ – Sans doute pas moi ! – _Dieu peut-être ? _– Ne mêle pas Dieu à cette affaire. Dieu est mort, égorgé comme un pauvre porc, le visage noyé dans son sang alors pose cette arme.

Mais il ne pose pas l'arme. Un doigt sur la détente – **NE FAIS PAS CA !** _– Et pourquoi pas ?_ – tu veux mourir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien ? C'est chevaleresque. C'est vain. Tu le veux, tu le désires, tu l'aimes plus que tout –_ je l'aime plus que tout, parce qu'il est ma raison de vivre_ – alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? – _pour mourir ? Pas grand-chose. _Oh, qu'il est mignon, le suicidaire !

_Un, deux, trois, _

Il fait des rêves étranges, la nuit. Il fait des rêves où plus rien n'est et où il n'est plus, où il n'y a que Sammy et Sammy qui crie, et Sammy qui hurle et c'est vrai _– c'est. C'est juste – tu sais ? C'est juste putain de vrai. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est juste putain de réel comme j'ai envie de lui faire du mal._ _Parait que c'est obsessionnel. Quelle voix, quelles voix, quelles voies– je ne comprends plus. Je ne vois plus rien, _

_quatre, cinq, six_

il fait des choses étranges, la nuit comme le jour, _comme t'observer tout mon saoule à n'en plus pouvoir, et t'imaginer dans des situations que j'devrais pas. Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec moi ? Je suis pathétique. Parait que c'est obsessionnel et parait – mais parait quoi ? Je sais pas, je sais plus, mais parait juste,  
_

_sept, huit, neuf_

_j'crois que j'suis dangereux, mon Sammy. Je sais même plus c'que j'pense, est-ce que j'm'entends ? Je sais pas si la voix est partie, je sais pas si la voie est encore là, je crois que je dois mettre fin au chapitre, je crois que je dois finir d'écrire ma vie – c'est, c'est quoi, c'est l'inverse ou le contraire ou ceci ou ça ? je sais pas - mais ça fait peur – qu'est-ce que je suis en train de devenir, et qu'est-ce que je suis _– Tu es un monstre. Tu es un monstre. Tu aimes ça ? Tu es un monstre, tu es un monstre ! Allez, crie, crie, vas-y Dean ne te gêne pas, qui t'en voudra ? Chante, même, amuse-toi ! Mais crève pas, crève pas, JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE CA, JE – la porte grince, la porte s'ouvre, la porte se fracasse et toi tu t'écrases.

« Dix. »


End file.
